kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Rieveldt
|seiyuu = * Ami Koshimizu ( ) * Miyu Matsuki ( ) |voiceactor = Rachel Kimsey |aliases = Icy Maiden |nationality = Erebonian |birthDate = S.1180 |relatives = * Unnamed father * Unnamed mother * Emil Rieveldt (brother) * Unnamed uncle * Michael Irving (cousin) * Isara (cousin) |affilliation = * Railway Military Police * Ironblood * Thors Military Academy |occupation = * Major * Captain (former) * Alumna |gender = Female |weapon = Orbal Gun |orbment = Water, Space |SlashType = — |ThrustType = C |PierceType = A |StrikeType = B |weapon_Sen_III = Orbal Gun |SlashType_Sen_III = — |ThrustType_Sen_III = A |PierceType_Sen_III = S |StrikeType_Sen_III = A }}Claire Rieveldt (クレア・リーヴェルト''), also known as the '''Icy Maiden '( ), is introduced as a commissioned captain in charge of the Railway Military Police and a member of the Ironbloods. Profile Personality True to her nickname "The Icy Maiden," Claire can be a cold,calculating person when on duty. She is devoted to serving Chancellor Gilliath Osborne and is especially devoted to her job. However, Claire does display a softer side and likes to watch and protect her juniors from Thors Military Academy. After the Civil War, Claire shows a more hesitant side of herself. She starts to doubt her support for Osborne and even shows feelings of guilt around Rean Schwarzer for not telling him of her suspicions of who his biological father was. Childhood and Claire Rieveldt at the top, Michael's sister, Isara, and Claire's brother Emil at the bottom.]] Claire's father was the president of the Rieveldt Company, her uncle served as its vice-president. Everyone got along very well and Claire was very close to her cousin, Michael. However, in S.1196, everything changed after a car crash took the lives of Claire's father, mother and little brother Emil with Claire being the only survivor. The culprit fled from the scene so the crime couldn't be solved, and during the aftermath of it, Claire was taken in by her uncle's family. She was very happy and got along with the members of her new family, but a certain feeling dwelled within her: why had only she survived? Investigation When Claire was going through the documents left by her father, she noticed something strange. Her uncle, the vice-president of the company, was secretly making profit by selling cheaper instruments as "high-quality Rieveldt products". Her father had tried to make uncle stop the scam before he got in the car accident. When Claire confronted her uncle about this, her uncle admits to the whole thing, but also claims that he has disposed all of the evidence and that he had influential nobles supporting his scheme. Meeting Osborne reaching out to Claire.]] That was when Claire met with Chancellor Giliath Osborne. He told Claire how he had known her father since his days in the Thors Military Academy. Claire was amazed how Osborne knew the whole truth behind the incident. He tells Claire how he was planning to judge the incident personally, but had just changed his mind. Osborne also shares how he noticed her ability of "enhanced cognition" (統合的共感覚). Taking her family's car accident as an example, he explained she demonstrated the an innate ability to instantly grasp the whole through its parts. Osborne tells Claire that she should take revenge for her lost family by bringing her uncle into justice. Serving justice Claire made up her mind and decided to gather any possible evidence that could prove her uncle guilty. While Claire was collecting evidence, Marquis Hyarms heard about the incident and forced the nobles behind Claire's uncle to withdraw their support. With all the proof she had gathered, Claire was able to prove her uncle guilty and he received capital punishment. As a result of this, she lost her place in the uncle's family. As the rightful heir, Claire had the company rights returned to her. She then decided to hand those rights over to a veteran employee of the company and decided to follow Chancellor Osborne's advice to enter Thors Military Academy. During her time at Thors Military Academy, Claire was the top student there. A former student of Thors Military Academy, Claire is capable of performing calculations incredibly quickly and has the strength to make good use of this ability. This combination earned her the position of Captain of the Railway Military Police. During the Erebonian Civil War, she decides to team up with Class VII. Fighting alongside the Thors Military Academy students gave her a newfound appreciation for her alma mater. After the Erebonian Civil War, her command of the counter-offensive and taking back Heimdallr are rewarded with a promotion from captain to major. She also gains command over the whole Railway Military Police, which now includes the annexed state of Crossbell. She visits Leeves to hand over the Derfflinger and meets Rean Schwarzer for the first time since the Northern War. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Claire Rieveldt - Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait Claire Rieveldt - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Claire Rieveldt - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Claire Rieveldt Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Claire Rieveldt Dress Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Evening wear variations Claire Rieveldt Casual Clothing - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art - casual clothes Claire Rieveldt - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Claire Rieveldt - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Claire Rieveldt - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Claire's Past - Flashback 3 (Sen III).png|Memories - The Rieveldt family Claire's Past - Flashback 1 (Sen III).png Claire's Past - Flashback 2 (Sen III).png Claire Rieveldt - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Claire Rieveldt - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Claire Rieveldt - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Claire Rieveldt - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Claire Rieveldt - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Claire Rieveldt - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Claire Rieveldt - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot de:Claire Rieveldt Category:Characters Category:Railway Military Police Category:Ironblood Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters